Extra Credit
by somewhereinthedreams
Summary: Mike fantasizes about Paige while she's giving a presentation.


**A/N: I wrote this months ago and never got around to posting it. I saw this random quote on tumblr and it inspired this, but I've since lost track of the original post.**

 **Prompt: All I could focus on was your smile and how bad I wanted to kiss your neck.**

 **Has everyone else recovered from Savior Complex?**

* * *

Mike was supposed to be focusing on Paige's presentation about controlled substances, but his mind was wandering. Not that she wasn't doing a great job presenting. Paige definitely knew her material and she had practiced her presentation on him the night before. She easily slipped into teacher mode, explaining the dangers of pharmaceuticals and how to start connecting cases to prescribers. She wasn't condescending or teasing like she had been with him the summer they met, taking joy in how green he was because all his knowledge came from manuals. Paige had mercilessly teased him, especially after the dreaded _marijuana farmer_ incident when he used the most textbook label possible to describe Ashika Pearl. But even though Paige delighted in teasing him, she proved to be an invaluable resource whenever he had questions.

The agents in the room could learn a lot from Paige. She thoughtfully answered each question asked of her and made a note if she needed to follow up with more resources.

Mike felt a sense of pride watching her in action. Paige always teased him about being a rockstar, but she was amazing in her own right. Brilliant.

Paige leaned over the desk to start the video in her presentation and tilted her head slightly, causing her hair to fall to the other side, leaving her neck perfectly exposed, just _begging_ to be kissed. Mike loved kissing the pulse point of her neck. Tangling his fingers in her golden hair and just barely kissing her or nipping at her skin as she titled her head back. Even biting her a little, but not too hard, because she was extremely sensitive right there. Sometimes Paige didn't mind a little pain, but he always made sure to be careful unless she asked him to bite her harder. Paige would make the softest moan the moment his lips made contact with her silky smooth skin. Her green eyes would flutter for a few seconds before closing. The way she would softly murmur his name reminded him of how his name fell from her lips when they were making love. Sometimes he would dart his tongue along her neck, just to hear what sound Paige would make before sensually trailing kisses along her neck. If he moved slowly enough, Mike could pick up on the changes in her breathing and feel her pulse racing. He loved knowing how much a simple kiss affected her. She once told him when he kissed her that slowly it drove her _insane_ , but that it was worth it, because she would get so turned on, just _waiting_ for more.

Feeling like someone was watching him, MIke looked up at Paige and shifted uncomfortably in his seat once he realized he had been caught. He quickly looked around the room, relieved that he hadn't distracted anyone. Paige would kill him if people were focused on him, not her. He picked up his pen and started taking notes to help him focus on the material. Paige turned to write on the whiteboard, giving him an unobstructed view of her backside and by the way some of the other agents in the room sat up straighter, he was positive Paige had their attention as much as she had his. Paige was wearing a modest, navy blue dress that showed just a hint of cleavage, revealed through the keyhole neckline. The hemline was a few inches above her knees and her legs were bare and she wore a pair of grey suede studded heeled booties. He didn't even know _that_ was a type of shoe until he met her.

Taking advantage of the fact that her back was to him, Mike slowly looked Paige up and down, appreciating that her dress was form fitting without being too tight, but it didn't stop him from wanting to kick everyone out of the room so he could step behind her and put his hands around her waist, just to pull her flush against his body so she could feel what she did to him.

He would definitely kiss her neck first, then push up the skirt of her dress - no, he wanted the dress off Paige. He watched Paige get dressed that morning and knew she was wearing a black lace bra and panty set. Black lace framing Paige's incredible ass? There was _nothing_ sexier in his opinion. She could keep the heels on. He wouldn't mind if her heel dug into his back while he was on his knees in front of her, his head buried between her thighs, with one leg over his shoulder. He wanted to look up at her, while she watched him. He wanted to see her face flushed, see her lips slightly parted as she moaned his name. Feel her hand in his hair, shamelessly pulling him closer as his mouth moved over her and his fingers twisted inside her. He wanted get Paige so worked up she trembled from the barest touch as he pushed her over the edge. Taste her as she spilled onto his eager tongue. Then he would bend her over the desk, burying himself in her while his hands roamed her body and his lips explored every inch of exposed skin.

Mike wanted to touch her _everywhere_.

Every time they slept together, it was hot, but things were just a little wilder if they weren't at home. Maybe it was the thrill of getting caught, but the idea of having sex in this classroom was definitely turning him on.

Next he would sit her on the edge of the desk and he -

"Agent Warren, please explain how the new regulations affect Schedule II controlled substances," Paige sharply said, pulling him out of his fantasy.

Mike quickly rattled off the answer and Paige briefly narrowed her eyes at him, letting him know that _she knew_ he hadn't been paying attention. Mike mouthed, "Sorry," before giving Paige an apologetic grin. She ignored him and went back to her presentation. He shook his head and sat up straighter so he could focus on the rest of her presentation. Mike started taking notes again, not letting his mind wander too much.

Paige finished her presentation and the room started clearing out. A few people stayed behind to ask questions and Mike patiently waited until the last person left before walking over her. "You did great," MIke said.

"Were you even paying attention?" Paige asked, more amused than annoyed as she took her flash drive out of the computer and dropped it in her bag. Mike must've listened to her presentation at least half a dozen times, he probably knew the material as well as she did, but he still insisted on showing up to support her and she appreciated it. Even if he had spent most of her presentation trapped in some fantasy world. She had felt him watching her. Mike tried to hide it, but she knew he had been undressing her with his eyes. There was no telling _what_ he had been imagining. When they first met, she never would've imagined that Mike would have such a dirty mind. And she _loved_ it. Even if it meant she often got blamed for corrupting Mike. With his clean cut, pretty boy image, people naturally assumed she was the one that corrupted him. If they only knew _half_ of the filthy things Mike whispered in her ear when she couldn't react, they would know he was just as depraved as she was. He just hid it better.

"Yes, but I was distracted." Mike stepped closer to Paige, noting how her breath hitched in her throat when he backed her up against the wall. "I was thinking about kissing you here." Mike lightly trailed his fingers along her neck.

"Is that all you were thinking of?" Paige asked, stepping away from him to lock the door.

"I was thinking of ways to get extra credit," Mike confessed.

"Show me," Paige ordered.

Mike's throat went dry at the authoritative tone in her voice. As much as he loved taking control in the bedroom, it was an incredible turn on for him when Paige took control like this. And he would readily surrender himself to her, every single time. "Yes, Ma'am."

THE END


End file.
